Crimson Snow
by Gelcertified
Summary: Yamamoto Genryuusai gave Hitsugaya Toshiro a special mission to keep a close eye on a certain Red-eyed girl. As per orders it was arranged for her to join the 10th division and to be by his side at all times. What exactly is the soutaicho's reason for doing so and why was she so important? Who exactly is Kurumi and why was she always teasing him! :3 ON HIATUS!
1. 00 - Prologue

"Ara ara…" Kurumi watched him with a coy smile, "…and what exactly are you going to do about it, _taichou_?" she snickered.

Toshiro grunted in response, fisting his hands to his sides.

"That's it?" she mocked, "You're just going to stand there and do nothing?" she twirled, only to stop a few inches behind him and moved her mouth close to his ear, "That's no fun."

"YAMAMOTOOO!" his voice echoed from his office, reaching the halls of the whole 10th division barracks.

A faint laughter is shortly heard from inside and his subordinates who just happen to pass by sweat dropped. Hitsugaya Toshiro already had his hands full with his lazy lieutenant Matsumoto and now the Kurumi who recently joined his division is adding up to his misery with all her teasing. Was it too much to ask for a responsible and respectful shinigami to join his squad? Why was he always stuck with the annoying ones? 

* * *

A/N: Sooooo? What do you think?

Reviews are highly appreciated! :))

The Kurumi in this story is an AU version of Tokisaki Kurumi from Date A Live.

They have smililarities and differences. HAHA.


	2. 01 - Kurumi

**A/N** : The heroine is an AU version of Kurumi from Date A Live, but she's a smaller version, to match her with Toshiro. HAHA.

Also, her abilities are the same with a slight difference and the other stuff about her I just made up, to fit her into the Bleach universe. :P

I decided to write this fic because I'm a little obsessed with her character and I'm crushing on Toshiro so I thought why not pair them?! HAHA.

This chapter is about the AU version Kurumi that will be paired to our all time favorite chibi taichou!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the things that I made up and will make up as the story continues, everything else belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Appearance** :

Kurumi is an astonishing beauty with long, black hair and a crimson right eye. She usually has her hair tied in low twin tails with the hair tie just above the crook of her neck and her bangs covering her left eye.

She wears an off the shoulder shihakusho with matching red & black laced choker. When not in her shihakusho she usually wears gothic lolita dresses that make her look like a doll.

 **Power and Abilities:**

 **Enhanced Physical Capabilities** : Although her appearance is of a frail young girl, her strength and endurance is superhuman in nature, thought she has to consciously strengthen her own body when necessary.

 **Kido Master** : She rarely uses her zanpakuto, so in its place she mastered using kido and became a multicaster. She can cast up to 4 types of kido at the same time be it a protective, binding or destructive spell with expert skill and even an original spell of hers.

 **Shunpo Expert** : Her speed is close to Yoruichi, the flash godess, and she can even surpass her, but with the help of her zanpakuto which she rarely uses.

 **Immense Spiritual Power** : Kurumi's spiritual pressure has a dangerous effect to those around her, so she consciously keeps it under control. Her power is so considerable that she is able to defeat an entire flank of shinigami single-handedly. She is also an expert in hiding her presence, able to sneak on people around sereitei undetected.

 **Zanpakuto** : Zaphkiel  
Her zanpakuto is constantly in shikai form. It has the ability to control shadows, but its main power is manipulating time.

 **Shikai** : Zaphkiel has no release command because it is always in its shikai form, a golden analog clock in Kurumi's left eye.

**Shikai Special Ability: Zaphkiel allows Kurumi to control shadows.

*Jikan no te (Hands of time)  
Kurumi utilizes two guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the finlock (short weapon) for the hour hand.

 **Bankai** : Jikan no kōtei Zaphkiel (Emperor of Time)  
Kurumi grows into a taller and curvier version of herself. Her hair is now tied in high uneven twin tails, revealing her left eye.

**Bankai Special Abilities: Unlike her shikai, Kurumi can now materialize the clock in her left eye to manipulate time but at the expense of her own time.

*Tokimi no Shiro (Time Castle)  
When Kurumi needs to replenish her time, she can summon a dome like barrier that has the ability to absorb the time of anyone inside.

* * *

 **A/n:** That's it for Kurumi and what I visualized her to be in this story!

Tell me what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated! :*


	3. 02 - Special Mission

A/n: This is the official start of the story!

Have fun reading! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from the things I made up for this story and everything else belongs to their respective owners!

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro was in his office, drinking his usual tea and is dealing with his usual load of paper work. It was a rare day where Matsumoto actually did her paperwork and is off doing only God knows what, making the office peaceful for him. He may be able to retire to his quarters earlier than expected today. Or so he thinks...

"Hitstugaya-Taichou." A voice called to him.

Hitsugaya only then noticed of the hell butterfly making its way towards him. When it finally settled on a spot on his shoulder the voice spoke again.

"You are being summoned by the Captain-Commander to his office right now."

Hitsugaya watched the hell butterfly disappear after delivering its message. He may have spoken to soon about his day ending early.

He stood from his chair, picking up Hyourinmaru from the side of his table and walked out the door. After taking a moment to fix his shihakusho, straightening his haori and making sure his green sash holds Hyourinmaru's sheath in place on his back, he finally made his way towards the first division headquarters.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Hitsugaya stopped in front of Yamamoto's office door, before raising his fist to knock, but was stopped short by a voice that came from inside.

"Come in."

He reached his hand to open the door and stepped inside the office, greeting the captain-commander and his lieutenant as he faced them.

Lieutenant Sasakibe stood on his usual spot beside Yamamoto, who's seated in his chair and with his cane in hand.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-taichou." Sasakibe bowed to him, "I will take my leave now." He turned to Yamamoto, also bowing to him before walking out the door.

When his presence can no longer be felt, Yamamoto began to speak. "Thank you for coming in immediately after you received my call for you, Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya only nodded, waiting for him to say more.

"I have a mission for you." He started, "One that is of great importance."

"I will do my best to complete the mission." Hitsugaya answered.

Yamamoto only nodded to that as if to say "I know you will" and continued to explain the details of the mission.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Just a little while after Hitsugaya stepped out of Yamamoto's office, a red-eyed girl walked out of the shadows and from the wall.

"You were supposed to wait for me to fetch you."

"I got tired of waiting." She smiled, walking towards his seat, "Who was that?" she asked and sat cross-legged on a chair that appeared out of nowhere, her back facing him.

Yamamoto stomped his cane on the floor.

She tilted her head to the side, with an innocent look, "Ara ara, don't I get to ask questions?"

"You're going to join the 10th division under Captain Hitsugaya." He spoke nonchalantly, without even looking at her, "You'll move to their barracks tomorrow morning."

She stood up with a knowing smile on her face and looked at him, "Alright."

Yamamoto didn't say anymore, dismissing her. She stood her ground waiting for him to say more, but he walked away from her and out the office, ending the conversation. She only sighed, and turned to the window on her right to watch the rain fall.

* * *

A/n: It's short, i know!

But I wanted to see how people react to it first before I start posting longer chapters. :P

Reviews are highly appreciated! :D

Go ahead and leave me some reviews haha.


	4. 03 - First Encounter

**A/N** : Thank you LOL101gangster for your review!

So…I've only received 1 review for this story and I know that not only one has read this story so come on and write me a review kay?

Anyway, here's the next and probably last chapter. I really have chapters ready until 5 but I'm reluctant to post it and continue writing because of the lack of reviews...therefore this will be my last post if there will be no more reviews coming from you readers and I will just abandon this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything aside from the things I made up for this story and everything else belongs to their respective owners!

* * *

 _"You are to keep her under surveillance at all times..." Yamamoto gripped the head of his cane tighter, "...and if the situation demands it, you will protect her with your life." Only then did he open his eyes to stare at Hitsugaya with a stern look._

 _Seeing that look meant "do it and with no questions asked", so he just nodded to which Yamamoto did a tap on the floor with his cane signaling the end of their conversation._

Hitsugaya lightly tapped the stack of papers in his hands with a sigh. There was obviously something else about this mission that the captain-commander didn't tell him. Ever since the Aizen incident, Hitsugaya didn't felt comfortable with being left in the dark so he decided to figure things out by himself.

With a new found conviction, he stood up to leave his office and start his own investigation. He was about to leave when he felt a familiar presence coming towards his office.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" he asked immediately after his door opened, without waiting for her to enter.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto shrieked, "Don't startle me like that!" she bounced towards his table pouting.

"Tch." He grunted, "I don't have time for your nonsense, Matsumoto." He stacked the pile of paper work on his desk, "If you have nothing important to say, I'll take my leave."

"Hmp, why are you so grumpy today taichou?" she cried, "Oh wait, that's just your usual self." She snickered, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

Veins started popping on Toshiro's forehead and he finally snapped, "MATSUMOTOOOO!"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"Uaaahh, what a beauty!"

"I wonder who she is…"

Members of the 10th division were swarming around a red-eyed girl like bees in a honey comb; their curious eyes glued to her as she walks pass the halls of their barracks.

Renji who just happened to walk in noticed the commotion and decided to ask a nearby shinigami what happened.

"Hey!" Renji poked the shinigami beside him, "What's going on?"

The shinigami faced him with a dumb look on his face, "Huh, what?"

Renji scowled, "I said…" a vein popped on his forehead, "What the hell is going on?!" he shouted and started shaking the poor guy.

The red-eyed girl abruptly stopped walking and turned her head towards Renji's direction. The 10th division members around started to whisper amongst their selves when the girl started walking towards Renji.

Renji, still shaking the poor guy was startled when he heard a voice from behind him.

"You shouldn't shake him like that." She politely said to him.

He dropped the idiot on the floor and turned around only to come face to face with an astonishingly beautiful girl.

"You shouldn't just drop him like that either." she held her chin on her hand, and tilted her head to the right.

"Uuaaahhh!"

"Kawaii!"

"Kirei na…"

"Ugh…" Renji stared at her, at a loss for words.

She stared back at him for a while then took a step back, "Oh, I'm sorry." She gave him a shy smile, "I didn't mean to intrude."

The people around them started glaring at Renji and started boring a hole into his head. Renji sweat dropped and the tried to regain composure.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Uhm, no..." he scratched the back of his neck, blushing, "You weren't intruding or anything. Sorry you had to see that." He chuckled nervously.

She looked him in the eyes, "Oh, I see." She smiled, "That's okay, I was just worried that you may be hurting him." She glanced down to the shinigami on the floor, "Are you okay?" she extended a hand to help him up.

The shinigami's eyes met her eyes and went wide. It went to stare at her hand, then up to look at Renji and then back to her hand again.

He gulped, abruptly stood up and dusted himself, "I'm so sorry!" he cried and ran away.

She blinked in surprise, got out of balance and was about to fall. Renji and the others around the scene all raised to catch her. She smiled as a gust of wind swept her up and everybody blinked in astonishment.

"Are you okay?" Toshiro stared at her in his arms.

Matsumoto appeared beside them with a knowing smile, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Renji cleared his throat again and everyone else just stared with at them with eyes as wide as saucers.

Toshiro wasn't exactly one to chase girls, but he can definitely appreciate beauty when he sees one. He stared into her red eyes eye? Only then did he notice how her bangs covers her left eye. He squinted his eyes in focus to try and see her eye beneath her bangs, but was distracted when she finally spoke.

"I'm okay…"She breathlessly whispered, staring directly into his teal orbs. "…thank you."

Toshiro's heart skipped a beat and his face turned red as tomato. He looked away, almost losing composure and dropping her right then and there, but held her tighter instead.

He cleared his throat and finally spoke again, "What is going on here?" he glared at his awestricken subordinates.

Matsumoto stiffened a laughter, but straightened up at the sound of his captain's voice. She followed her captain's gaze and waited for her fellow squad members to speak.

No one dare to say anything, except for Renji. "I was just about to go to your office, Hitsugaya-taicho." He walked towards him, "Kuchiki-taicho wanted to give you this." He reached for a white envelope in his pocket and handed in over to Toshiro.

Knowing that her taichou's hands are full, Rangiku decided to be a good fuku-taichou and accept the envelope on his behalf. "Thank you, Renji." She smiled and took the envelope.

Renji remain standing in front of the pair despite completing his task. The other squad 10 members still haven't dispersed. Rangiku noticed it and looked at her taicho, waiting for him to speak. Aware of all the eyes on him, Toshiro started to speak, but was interrupted by the girl in his arms.

"Uhm…" she lightly tugged his shihakusho, "You can put me down now, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Toshiro only now noticing that he still had a girl in his arms, turned red once again. Rangiku wasn't able to hold it in anymore, and exploded into hysterical fits of laughter. Renji was about to laugh to but noticed the popping veins on Toshiro's face and gulped. The temperature in the room started dropping and the squad 10 members around braced themselves for Toshiro's wrath.

Renji who feared for his life knew he couldn't out run the chibi taichou's reiatsu, decided to defuse the bomb before it explodes.

"There's nothing to see here!" he cried and faced the crowd, "Go back to your posts or you're all dead like your fuku-taicho!"

The crowd finally dispersed and ran for their lives without another sound. Renji quickly joined them in running after giving Toshiro a polite bow.

Toshiro watched them leave, and took deep breaths to calm down, before putting the girl back to her feet. He glared at Rangiku that made her squeal in fear and run down the same path Renji did.

The girl was calm the entire time, watching Toshiro with interest from where she stood. He finally looked at her and closed the distance between them.

"You're Yamamoto Kurumi." He stated, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and I'll be joining your division." She held his hands into her own, "It's nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-taicho." she flashed him a sweet smile.

* * *

Omake:

Gel: OMG OMG! They finally met! Woooo :3

Toshiro: Hmp. That was it?

Matsumoto: Aw… :" Taichou wanted moooore!

Kurumi: ara, ara…more you say? *smirks*

Toshiro: MATSUMOTOOOO!

Matsumoto: Yikes! *runs away*

Toshiro & Kurumi: Anyway, tell us what you think and leave some reviews, ne?

Gel: They said it at the same time! OMG.


End file.
